Fantasía
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Él Ciel verdadero debería tener veinticinco años, él de mis fantasías y al que acabo de ver no ha envejecido siquiera un día. One-shot. POV Lizzy. Spoilér del final de Kuro II.


**FANTASÍA**

Hoy me voy a casar, mi prometido es un hombre maravilloso con el que estoy segura podre ser feliz, todo se encuentra listo…el vestido, la iglesia, la decoración. Mi padre me reprendería si supiera que he venido a este lugar, pero...necesitaba verlo una vez más.

La Mansión sigue en pie, imponente y atemorizante tal y como en mis recuerdos, sin embargo de la belleza y elegancia que en otros tiempos la caracterizaron no quedan más que sombras, vagos vestigios de una historia casi olvidada o convertida poco a poco en leyenda.

Él desapareció un día llevándose el apellido de los Phanthomhive junto a su legado.

No se despidió de nadie, simplemente se fue, dejando atrás toda su fortuna, empresas e incluso reputación como "Él Perro de la Reina", pero antes de marcharse me obsequió un regalo maravilloso, lo único que deseé obtener realmente de él: Su sonrisa.

Ciel nunca volvió a ser el mismo tras la muerte de sus padres, debieron hacerle cosas horribles durante su secuestro. Yo estaba consciente de esto, pero nunca encontré la manera de que volviera a reír, a ser feliz.

Y lo sabía, para Ciel yo representaba la mayor parte de las veces una molestia, era educado conmigo porque era su deber, su obligación como mi prometido. Sin embargo yo continuaba insistiendo, una y otra vez; arrastrándolo a lugares extraños bajo la premisa de leyendas tontas. Pese a la ingenuidad e inocencia de mi infancia, incluso una persona como yo sabía que la felicidad no se obtenía por tales medios, pero quería alejarlo, aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas de su realidad, hacerle saber qué no estaba solo, aun me tenía a mi…y que para mí él era lo más importante de mi mundo, lo único.

Con frecuencia me metía en problemas y por un par de minutos, el arisco y amargado Conde Phanthomhive se convertía en el Ciel alegre y feliz de mis recuerdos, aquel con él que podía jugar horas y contarle cualquier cosa; pero cual espejismo se desvanecía en la nada, recordándome que no era más que una ilusión.

La última vez que le vi bailó conmigo, sonrió para mí y fingió ser feliz para satisfacerme.

Sus ojos destilaban emociones que nunca antes le vi, una decepción y tristeza tan profunda que no creí tuvieran espacio en un corazón humano. Me asustaron, pese a ello recibí con gran afecto su regalo; no supe lo que le había sucedido durante los días que estuvo fuera, pero tenía la sensación de que sin importar de lo que se tratará al fin era feliz.

Me despedí aquel día con una sensación extraña, quise abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le quería, pero preferí dejarlo para más tarde…Nunca le volví a ver.

Perdí a Ciel tres veces, tras el asesinato de sus padres, después de que perdió la memoria y aquella última vez…siempre lo recuperé, pero ahora creo que se ha marchado para siempre.

A veces pienso que esta muerto, no obstante algo en mi interior me dice que no es así, en algún lugar del vasto y ancho mundo él continúa con vida. Posiblemente me lo diga con el único objetivo de consolarme y mantener viva una esperanza que me niego a dejar morir y poder enmendar aquel error que nunca me perdonaré.

Todavía, incluso aunque han pasado más de diez años continúo siendo esa niña caprichosa y egoísta que jamás llegó a conocer al verdadero Ciel ni lo intentó siquiera, pensando únicamente en si misma y lo que deseaba recuperar.

Yo sólo deseaba tener de vuelta al Ciel de mi infancia…jamás pensé en el profundo dolor que esto podría ocasionarle.

Paula me manda a llamar, subo al carruaje y me despido, por un segundo lo veo perdido en lo profundo del bosque, incluso le pido al cochero que paré, pero es imposible…él Ciel verdadero debería tener veinticinco años, él de mis fantasías y al que acabo de ver no ha envejecido siquiera un día.

**FIN**

Como observación, Ciel envía cartas a algunas personas como se ve en el ending del último capi donde se "despide" o al menos eso se intuye, pero Lizzy no figura entre las personas que lo recibe. Mi conclusión es que él prefiere no decirle nada.

Como siempre, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, queja, sugerencia, etc., será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
